Soccer
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: ONESHOT Emmie, my twelve year old sister, wrote this little story thing. It's about Lilly and Oliver just chillin as a couple. But it involves a certain donut playing soccer, and having to leave a certain blonde alone.


**THIS WAS WRITTEN BY EMMIE, BUT I (CAITLIN) LET HER PLACE IT HERE!!!!**

**I know, this is so irrelevant, but the idea just came to me. Well…actually I got the idea after I stole my boyfriends soccer ball, he he. He couldn't go to practice, oh well! This is a little oneshot, and it's about Lilly and Oliver, just being a couple.**

**Disclaimer: What is the point of these things? Ohh...so I don't get sued. HAHA! Well, I don't own Hannah Montana...sad stuff, you know!**

**LILLY'S POV**

"Oliver! You aren't seriously going to leave your girlfriend here alone, while you chase after a ball. Ollie!" I whined as I held Oliver's arm. I didn't want him to leave me. I was going to be so bored. Miley had a Hannah press conference that Lola didn't feel like being at. I was going to chill with Oliver, but he had soccer practice.

"Lils, I have to go. As much as I would love to stay with you I can't," Oliver said as he started to walk down the sidewalk. I grabbed his arm, and twirled him around so he was facing me.

"Please, Ollie, don't leave me," I said, and pouted. Oliver looked like he was going to stay, but only for a second; then, he wiggled out of my grip, and dribbled down the sidewalk. I got a brilliant idea.

"Lils, I'll see you later," Oliver called over his shoulder, he was still dribbling. I sprinted to where he was, and stole the ball away from him. I dribbled it back to my house. I went into my backyard. I was going to keep Oliver from going to his practice, if it killed me.

"You can't catch me!" I yelled, to no one, in particular. I stopped, and caught my breath, I didn't see Oliver anywhere. I saw him run through my neighbors yard. He saw me, and I saw him. Then, I ran off with his soccer ball.

"Lilly! Come back with my soccer ball! I need to go to practice! Lils!" I heard Oliver yell as I dribbled the ball all the way to the park. I picked up the ball, and ran with it in my arms. I ran to the swing set. I sat down, and placed the ball on my lap. I saw Oliver enter the park.

"Ollie, you're never going to practice," I said as I saw him walk over to me and the beloved soccer ball.I started to pump, and I started to swing.

"Lils, come on. I need to go to practice," Oliver said as I swung. He wasn't going to get the ball because if he tried he would have a bruise.

"Ollie, if you go now, you'll be late," I said. He looked at his watch, and sighed. He sat on the swing next to mine.

"You're right," Oliver said, and then sighed. I stopped swinging. I walked over to him, and dropped the soccer ball at his feet. Then, I kicked it across the park.

"You get it you can go to practice…I get it, you don't go anymore this week," I bargained. Oliver looked at me. I kissed his cheek, and knew what I was getting myself into.

"But, if I get it, can I go to practice without having to chase you for my ball, all week?" Oliver asked me. Uh, hello…would I want to be alone all week?

"Ollie, no, I don't wanna be alone," I whined. He looked off into the distance.

"Okay, fine," Oliver gave up. I smiled, and got ready to run.

"Ready, s-go," I said. I ran off, leaving Oliver behind me. I heard footsteps behind me, and I knew he was catching up. I ran faster, and spotted the ball. Before, I could pick it up, and have Oliver to myself all week, that ball got kicked. Oliver had kicked it.

"Lils! I think I can go to practice," Oliver said before chasing after his ball. We both went to kick it, but I kicked it behind me. I turned around, and picked it up. But Oliver hit it from my arms. It hit the ground, and started rolling down the hill. Oliver and I ran after the ball. It rolled into the lake. I looked at the lake with a disgusted face. Oliver used a stick, and got the ball out of the water. He held it, and started to laugh.

"Oliver, fine, you can go to your stupid soccer practice," I said, and then started to walk up the hill. I just wanted to be home and alone because my best friend and boyfriend are too busy for me. I smiled; he wasn't just going to let me go. I would make him feel bad, and then he would admire me.

"Did you actually think I was gonna leave you for soccer?" Oliver asked me, as he caught up with me. I got to the top of the hill, and walked on the path to the street. Oliver was walking next to me, the ball missing. I guess he had just decided to leave it there.

"Maybe," I said as a mischievous smile spread across my face. Oliver intertwined his fingers with mine. We walked down the street in comfortable silence.

"Lils, I would rather be with you than a stupid team of sweaty guys, any day," Oliver said as I giggled. Oliver and I got to the point where we could either split or go to one of our houses.

"At least I know that you're not gay," I joked. Oliver and I continued on our walk; we were heading towards Oliver's house.

"Why else would I hang around with such a pretty girl?" Oliver asked, rhetorically. I giggled. I loved when he called me pretty, or called just because he was bored. I also love when we just fool around like we did today.

"Ollie Pop, where did your soccer ball go anyway?" I asked, just for fun. I really don't care about his ball. Oliver laughed.

"I 'lost it', and I have no plans on finding it," Oliver said. Now, I was confused, he needed it to go to practice.

"Don't you need it to go to soccer practice?" I asked. Oliver laughed, again. He loves soccer, so then why was he laughing.

"Yea, but a pretty little girl told me that she would be bored if I left her for soccer," Oliver said. I smiled, and kissed Oliver's soft pink lips. I had been kissing those lips for three years, since freshman year when I had confessed that I liked him. But that was all after I told Oliver he had to do a sport in high school, he choose soccer.

"Okay," I said, as we parted. Then, I saw a soccer ball being thrown by Oliver's older brother. It hit Oliver in the head. He stumbled into me, but I caught him.

"Ow…" Oliver whined, and held his head. Oliver's brother was laughing, hysterically.

"Still like soccer?" I asked before laughing, until I couldn't breathe. Soon, Oliver started to laugh. He always told me how 'amazing' soccer was. Now, the ball comes and attacks him.

"Yes, but not when the ball is in my brother hand's," Oliver said. Maybe, I should have let him go to his practice. Oh well…too late now.

**Just some random little story thing about Lilly and Oliver goofing off as a couple. Soccer…funny times, chasing after the soccer ball. Okay, the drill is…I write and you review, then I read and become happy!! So, yup...reviews make me (Emmie) happy!!! Much Love, and I can promise you that I will be back with more short story things!**


End file.
